yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Constellar
"Sacred" (セイクリッド Seikuriddo) is an archetype of LIGHT-Attribute monsters which was introduced in Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!!. Their team symbol is a golden eight-pointed star with a small circle behind it. The Xyz Monsters of the archetype, however, also have a larger, sun-like circle encasing the team symbol. This archetype so far has the most diverse Xyz Monsters, ranging from Rank 3 to 6. Sacreds/Stellars are monsters that are related to the stars. Members Each of the non-Xyz Sacred monsters is named after a prominent star or stars located in, and are themselves based on a constellation of the Ecliptic. All of these constellations are by definition also signs of the Zodiac. Xyz Sacred Monsters are directly named after prominent star clusters, rather than individual stars. These include the Hyades, Pleiades, the Ptolemy Cluster, the Omega Centauri globular cluster, and the Beehive Cluster. Playing style The "Sacred" archetype mostly focuses on Xyz Summons, and most non-Xyz "Sacred" monsters so far have effects that trigger on Summon and focus on both swarming and toolboxing. "Sacred" Xyz Monsters all require LIGHT-Attribute monsters to be Xyz Summoned. "Sacred Dabaran", "Sacred Gredi", and "Sacred Spica", when Normal Summoned, can Special Summon another "Sacred" monster with the same Level as they have. "Sacred Sheratan" and "Sacred Eska" can both add another "Sacred" monster from the Deck to the hand when Summoned to the field. Overall, the weakness of this archetype is that their monsters, except their Xyz Monsters, focus heavily on their own archetype, so it's best to not add too many non-"Sacred" monsters. Also, they have many mid-Level monsters, such as Level 5 & 6, so it's going to be stressful if you start with a hand full of those monsters and don't have summoning support cards. However, using Sacred Kaust will take away the need for any actual Level 5 monsters, and cards like Instant Fusion and Ghost Ship can summon or are LIGHT monsters themselves, providing with material for Rank 5 Xyz Monsters. Aside from that, they have great potential in maintaining their toolbox strategy, keeping their hand always with a good amount of cards, which Tragoedia would fit, besides it's high attack, it can manipulate levels for your non-Sacred Xyz (except Ptolemys), not to mention controlling your opponent's monsters, with this archetype that has various levels. Story The "Verz" have spread across the entire Duel Terminal world, which is about to end due to their influence. Those who remain pray to the legend of the "Messiahs" passed down by the elders of each tribe. Are these "Sacred", self proclaimed knights or the heralds of the stars? Anyway, at the end of the final battle, the "Sacred" and the remaining tribes were outnumbered by the "Verz" army who had the three dragons of the "Ice Barrier" and "Evigishki Zealgigas" the revived leader of the "Steelswarm". In order to even the odds, the "Gem-Knights" had fused together into "Gem-Knight Master Dia" and the "Sacred" had combined into a single being known as "Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7". Chaos was everywhere that it stirred out a powerful wind that summoned "Genesis Star God, Sophia" the creator of the Duel Terminal. As a consequence, she effectively reset the world, thereby stopping the current war. Recommended cards Chaos Sacred Probably the Sacred deck isn't very suitable with the chaos-like deck. But with a little 'boost', this deck can be extremely dangerous. Trivia * This archetype is based on constellations. Each non-Xyz Monster has a symbol from the astrological Zodiac in their respective backgrounds, representing which constellation they're from. * They can be considered as the legacy of the "Vylon".